Halloween Love
by deadgoddess
Summary: It’s Halloween. Edward and Bella’s greatest fears come true. It was something unexpected. Everyone thought Edward and Bella would always have happy endings. Well, not in this story. AH EPOV OneShot.


**Halloween Love**

**This is a real quickie that I just had to write. I'm so sorry, but **_**Iron Man**_** is with my beta right now and **_**Smile! You're in Hollywood!**_** is being written.**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

_**EPOV**_

Let me tell you a story about how a person has made life worthwhile. This story is about how my life started with a simple person. This story is about how my fear came unexpectedly. This story is how my life ended, how I died.

It all started when I was in my senior year in high school. I just had my car as a gift from my parents and I decided to take it for a drive. The first person I thought of bringing along was Bella, my best friend. I've known her since we were young but it was just this high school that we became close. I felt so comfortable with her and I always found her company enjoyable.

It was in the later part of our friendship that I realized this was no ordinary friendship.

It was more than that, it was somewhat special.

This scared me. I knew she felt the same way but I felt it was better to stay as just friends.

As time passed, cruising became a habit for us. Life was so nice with her around.

Until one day, I met Tanya. She was a new student who caught everyone's attention with her fair complexion and long hair that complemented her hazel eyes.

Despite the fact that every guy in school would turn around just to stare at her pretty face, she had her eyes set on me.

That was quite flattering, I thought. And so I decided to ask her to the upcoming Halloween party that would be held in school.

She said _yes_.

"What about me? Who will take me to the party?" Bella suddenly asked.

"Don't worry, you can ride with me. I'll meet her at the party, anyway," I answered as I pointed to my head, "I've got it all figured out, huh?!"

"Whaaat?! Figured out?"

"Yeah, I'm a genius. Uh-huh! Come on, dance with me." I started to dance comically.

She looked at me in disgust. "Well, if you're such a genius, try to figure out what I'll do the whole time you're dancing your heart out with Tanya. You know I can't dance, and you're the only one who can help me not embarrass myself." My silence made her continue. "And you're supposed to be my best friend? Thanks a lot." She started to walk away.

I ran after her. How could I be so insensitive to the woman I love?

_Huh? Love?_

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Who said anything about love?" I suddenly asked myself out loud.

"What?"

"Why?" I started to go back to my senses. _Gah. I was talking to myself. Out loud!_ "Did I just say that out loud?" I asked, hoping to get myself out of this situation.

She narrowed her eyes and looked at me in the most charming way. "You are weird. I know now that Tanya played some voodoo on you."

_What? What is she talking about?_

My blood boiled instantaneously. "Or maybe you were the one who placed me under a spell but it fired back and – "

"Cut it out and just tell me why you stopped me," she crossed her arms.

_Calm down, Edward. You're only making things worse._

"Look, I'm sorry for being insensitive. I'll try to make time for you, I promise," I said sincerely.

"Fine," she sighed.

She turned away and left me furious with myself. _How could I hurt her feelings so badly just to keep her from finding out the way I feel about her?_

I did love her, but I didn't want things to change between us. And I'd rather be her friend forever than lose her in the end.

It was the night of our school's Halloween party and I drove to pick her up. As I stopped at their front porch, I checked my reflection on their window.

"Hmmm… not bad for a vampire," I said to my reflection.

The moment I saw her step out of the house, I thought she looked beautiful. She was disguised as a butterfly. Her glittering eyelids and blue dress made her the most beautiful butterfly I've ever seen.

"Hey, Mr. look-so-good!" she greeted.

"Hey." I said curtly, trying to ignore the blood rushing through my veins.

She just simply bowed down and sat in the car.

We drove to the party quietly. Neither of us said a word to each other. When we arrived, I saw Tanya. She too, looked beautiful in a wedding gown. But, if she were to be compared to the way Bella looked tonight, Tanya's look was mediocre.

Tanya and I danced all night as Bella sat across the dark corner of the room. I saw many other guys approach her and ask her for a dance, but she rejected them and just cupped her chin in her hand, her eyes looking gloomy.

As the hours passed, it was time for everyone to go home. We were still silent in the car on our way home. I looked at Bella.

"Bella, what's bothering you?"

She was silently staring ahead for a while, and then she looked at me with her eyes full of worry. "I just thought that we've been friends for so long and I still don't know what you fear the most."

"Well," I thought hard, "I guess it's the thought of losing you. Ever since you've been a part of my life, I can't imagine my life without you. You are my life now." Silence filled the car, and we stared at our windows for quite along time. The silence was just unbearable that I felt so frustrated. "What's your greatest fear?"

The look of sadness in her eyes was very visible then. "I guess it's death itself. I'm afraid I might die and still not know how you feel about me."

At that moment, we looked into each other's eyes. I saw her teary eyes and it made me want to tell her not to cry and just hold her tight. She turned away. Slowly, I saw her facial expression shift from sadness to fear.

"Edward, watch out!" she shouted.

A beam of light blinded me as I tried to avoid it. Abruptly, there was darkness. But when I opened my eyes again, there was a white light. I heard doctors buzzing around me. I instantly searched for a familiar face. Suddenly, I saw Bella lying unconsciously on the other bed right next to me, bleeding.

"Bella, Bella…" I whispered.

I felt a pain stab through my head as I saw everything become blurred. All I heard was the fast beep of the cardiac monitor. Images and flashbacks entered my head all at once. The faster the beep was, the more images I saw. Then it stopped just when the machine beeped monotonously in a continuous manner. Again, there was darkness.

_I just died…_

Unexpectedly, my eyes opened once more. I was able to see things clearly. My mom was sitting next to me.

"Edward, I'm glad you're awake." A tear ran down her cheek. "You've been lying here for two days."

"Bella," I swallowed. "How is she?"

My mom caressed my cheek and sighed as if she was hesitating to answer my question.

"I'm sorry, honey. She passed away that night."

I was shocked and speechless. I couldn't breathe.

It was just then that I realized that the moment I reminisced through my mind the moments Bella and I shared, she was struggling. And the sound of death that came from the machine was hers, _not mine_.

_Oh, how I wish it was mine! How I wish I am not breathing right now!_

The tears flooded down my cheeks. They were unstoppable. My eyes felt swollen whenever I tried to close them. _This is hell right here.._

It was on Halloween that our fears came true. I lost her that night without getting a chance to tell her how I felt. It was as if my heart stopped beating. Although it wasn't I who died, I felt twice the pain of death. With Bella gone forever, I considered myself dead.

* * *

**I know, I know. What's wrong with my mind? Why am I coming up with stories like these? And NO!! I am _not _demented! Honestly? I don't know.. =_=**

**It was just something that I thought of when I remembered that Edward would die as well when Bella dies (in New Moon). Don't worry, this is a oneshot. XD**

**Reviews _please.._! DX**


End file.
